popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Sattan
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Last Dungeon |birthdate = Evil month, bad day (June 6th) |gender = Male |race = Daemon |ecolor = Yellow |hobby = Collection of legendary weapons |relative = Yushaaaaa |like = Gramps, specially made stew |dislike = The hero messing with our peaceful hell |appearance1 = pop'n music 20 fantasia |appearance2 = None. |theme = Daemon's Metal |designer = shio}} Sattan is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Personality かわいい子分をいじめる勇者をこらしめるため、 伝説の大魔王の血を受け継げしものが今冒険の旅に出る！ ちなみにLv.１です。 To punish the hero's cute henchmen's torment, The heir to the Great Demon King legend plans to overthrow the new adventure it appears in! By the way, it's level one. A pompous, bratty demon prince on an RPG-esque adventure with a butler ghost to keep Hell peaceful. However, he is only level 1. Sattan is shown to be a crybaby in his Miss animation and change card, causing his makeup to melt off. Appearance Sattan is a long-eared teenaged demon wearing white metal-esque makeup and a flashy, open-chested black costume. His outfit consists of green bat wings on either side of a purple-black headpiece adorned with a green reptilian eye, a skull-shaped belt, yellow contact lenses, tight purple pants, tall black boots, purple shoulder blades and a green cape. In his Lose animation, his true form is revealed. In this sequence, he suffers from a cursed armor, melting off all of his makeup. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest "Demon King Descent" (red quest) Quest incurred のほほんとラブ＆ピースなどぬかしつつ ポップ君を叩き潰す勇者どもめ。 この私が全て地獄に落としてやる！ ふははははっ。覚悟しろよ。 You can forget about your "love and peace," I will crush your goddamned hero like I would a Pop-kun. It's all I gotta do for your drop into hell! Fuhahahahaa. Prepare yourself. During the quest completion くそ～。こんなに簡単に見つかるとは。 次に会うときは負けないからなっ。 おっ、おぼえてろ～。 Shit. I see how it is. I won't lose the next time we meet. Oh, you'll regret this. Pop'n Music éclale Change Card Jacket overlay サタンのせいそうまおうのさかずきぶどうジュース Satan in rich clothes with a goblet of grape juice Description 今日は魔界の会合なんだって。 パーティーのための正装を着ているみたい。 「ふははははっ！どうだじいや！かっこよく決まっているだろう！」 「さったんさま、バッチリ決まっておりますぞ～（ヨヨヨ…涙）」 Here's what I'm wearing at the meeting in hell today. I put on some rich-looking uniform for the party. "Fwahahahaa! How is it, gramps? Could I have picked something cooler?!" "Sattan-sama, we'll decide. (ugh... tears)" Etymology "Sattan" is only a corruption of Satan. Trivia *Sattan shares his birthday with Hannes, Gerhard and Telly66. **Sattan's birthdate is derived from 666, the number of the beast. *Like Yushaaaaa, Sattan's character follows an RPG motif. He levels up, transverses dungeons, gains and uses weapons and armor, and has a game over. Gallery Animations Sattan ani.gif|Neutral SatanGood.gif|Good Sattan Great.gif|Great Sattan FEVER!.gif|FEVER! SatanMiss.gif|Miss Sattan Win.gif|FEVER! Win SatanLose.gif|Lose Satan2PWin.gif|Win (2P) Screenshots SatanWinscreencap.jpg|Win Profile 20120908032217.jpg|Sattan with Yushaaaaa, Pandeth, Hoshi no Hito, Empress, Oni-Be, Lord Meh, Ark, Robin & Cock and Inari on the Pop'n Music fantasia rare card "さったんの旅もついにゴールへ！一方勇者は…" ChPs3qvU0AAn8md.jpg popn717.jpg|Fantasia Cards vol. 3 announcement Photo Jul 26, 6 25 29 PM.jpg|Sattan with Senshiiiii, Fat Boy, Donna, Yushaaaaa, Wild, Bronson, Dami-Yan, PMGTV-RZX, Beni, Patty, D and Gere-Gere on the Pop'n Music éclale vol. 3 rare card "駆け抜けろ！炎のロード" Merchandise SatanChangeCard.jpg|Change card from Pop'n Music éclale Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:Males